Forbidden Love
by Kim Army
Summary: "Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika orang yang kucintai adalah kakakku sendiri?" . Taehyung . NamJin .


FORBIDDEN LOVE

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan

jika orang yang kucintai adalah kakakku sendiri?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 September 2017**

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, menampilkan dua sosok pemuda berbadan tinggi. Kim Namjoon dan tunangannya Kim Seokjin. Wajah keduanya masih terlihat sedih, apalagi pemuda yang tengah dipapah oleh Seokjin. Namjoon seakan dunia runtuh dibawah kakinya saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Saat sang ibu mengatakan dengan airmata, bahwa, adik semata wayangnya telah tiada. Meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kamar adiknya. Masih terlihat rapi, rapi ala adiknya. Benda-benda berada ditempat yang seharusnya, hanya ada beberapa buku yang berada diatas kasur. Ayahnya bilang, ibunya tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk merapikan kamar adiknya. Hanya membersihkannya dari debu.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk, Namjoon-ie" Seokjin berujar, penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan. Namjoon baru saja sadar tadi pagi dan tunangannya langsung mendapatkan kabar yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebenarnya kondisi Namjoon masih belum stabil, dokter sempat tidak mengizinkan Namjoon pulang. Tapi, Seokjin dan orang tua Namjoon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pemuda ini memaksa untuk pulang. Bahkan sempat mengamuk.

Namjoon mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui saran dari Seokjin. Dia juga merasa kakinya lemas sekali. Seokjin kembali memapah Namjoon kearah tempat tidur, membantu tunangannya untuk duduk ditepi kasur sang adik.

"Hyung, aku ingin disini.."

Suara yang terdengar begitu memilukan membuat hati Seokjin teriris. Mata pemuda manis itu memerah, siap meluncurkan cairan bening melihat Namjoon mengusap seprai kasur sang adik yang berwarna putih gading. Seokjin juga sedih, amat sangat sedih menerima kenyataan ini. Adik Namjoon juga sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Keduanya dekat bahkan jauh sebelum dia dan Namjoon bertunangan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil aku. Aku ada didepan kamar ini. Arrachi?"

"Hmm.."

Seokjin menggenggam erat kedua tangan Namjoon sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Namjoon dikamar sang adik.

Keadaan hening setelah pintu tertutup dari oleh Seokjin. Namjoon menghela napas panjang. Hatinya terasa sesak. Dia masih belum percaya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Dan ia ingin bangun. Namjoon ingin melihat sosok sang adik yang tersenyum ceria, tertawa lepas. Namjoon masih ingin melihat sang adik merengek manja padanya. Berusaha mencuri perhatiannya jika dia terlalu sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?" suaranya bergetar. Matanya berair dan langsung menitikan cairan bening itu.

"Kenapa Taetae meninggalkan hyung, hm?"

"Taetae tidak sayang lagi pada hyung?"

Mata yang masih berhias airmata, melihat satu buku yang sangat ia hapal. Buku yang ada diatas kasur, berdampingan dengan beberapa buku kuliah adiknya. Namjoon mengambil buku itu. Buku dengan sampul putih, dengan gambar kupu-kupu di beberapa bagian, dengan tulisan _Taetae's_.

Buku ini adalah hadiah dari Namjoon saat adiknya berulang tahun yang ke-18 tahun. Saat adiknya berada disemester pertama, dua tahun yang lalu. Dengan perasaan yang semakin pilu, Namjoon membuka buku itu.

[31 – 12 – 2015

 _Hmm.. apa yang harus kutulis?_

 _Nama? Apa aku harus menulis cerita seperti teman-teman perempuanku?_

 _Ck. Kenapa juga Namjoon hyung memberiku buku seperti ini?_ ]

Namjoon mengulas senyum dibibirnya. Dia juga masih ingat, wajah cemberut adiknya yang sangat menggemaskan saat Namjoon memberikan buku ini sebagai hadiah.

[ _Padahalkan aku ingin jam tangan._

 _Aku juga sudah bilang pada Namjoon hyung soal jam tangan itu._

 _Tapi kenapa malah memberiku buku ini?_

 _Namjoon hyung benar-benar tidak peka_ -_-]

Namjoon terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap pipinya, menghapus airmata yang masih membasahi kedua pipinya. Tangannya bergerak membuka halaman berikutnya. Matanya kembali memanas, dan tanpa dicegah airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

[ 14 – 02 – 2015

 _Hari valentine.. semua orang yang memiliki pasangan pasti menantikan hari ini. Termasuk Namjoon hyung. Dia jadi bersemangat sejak pagi, katanya ingin mengajak jalan-jalan Seokjin hyung. Dan aku tidak diajak!_ TT ]

Namjoon ingat sekali. Hari itu dia memang ingin mengajak pergi Seokjin ketempat yang sudah ia siapkan. Dan Taehyung, adiknya merengek ingin ikut.

 _"_ _Hyung-ie… taetae ikut ya? ya? ya?"_

 _"_ _Ikuuuuuut~~~~"_

 _"_ _Hyuuuung… Taetae ikutt…"_

 _"_ _Eomma lihat.. Namjoon hyung tidak mengajakku!"_

Saat itu, Namjoon merasa jengkel meskipun wajah adiknya sangat menggemaskan. Tapi sekarang, Namjoon ingin sekali Taehyung kembali merengek padanya. Tidak apa-apa jika dia harus membatalkan janjinya dengan Seokjin, asal dia bisa melihat Taehyung lagi.

[ _Ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan, aku belum punya kekasih. Ck. Menyebalkan._

 _Tapi, aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai.._ ]

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. Taehyung punya orang yang ia sukai. Siapa? Kenapa adiknya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini? Apa orang itu tahu tentang kejadian hari ini?

"Siapa Taetae? Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau pergi?"

[11 – 09 – 2015

 _Hm, lama sekali aku tidak menulis disini.. Sudah kubilang kan, seharusnya Namjoon hyung memberiku jam tangan saja daripada buku seperti ini. setidaknya jam tangan akan sering aku pakai dan lebih berguna._ ]

"Maafkan hyung ya Tae? Harusnya hyung memang memberikanmu jam tangan saja.." gumam Namjoon seraya meraba rangkaian kalimat yang ditulis oleh sang adik.

"Hyung, akan berikan jam tangan sebanyak mungkin untukumu Tae. Asal kau kembali kesini. Kembali menemani hyung.."

[ _Hari ini.. aku ingin mengatakan..atau menuliskan?_

 _Tentang orang yang aku sukai.._

 _Orang itu sangat baik padaku. Baiiiiiik sekali. Dia selalu membuatku senang, bahagia, dan nyaman. Orang itu juga selalu menjagaku. Dari siapapun, dari apapun, dan kapanpun. Tidak peduli jika dia lelah, atau bahkan dia akan terluka karena menjagaku._

 _Aku menyukainya._

 _Aku.. mencintainya…_ ]

Siapa orangnya? Jika memang benar seperti itu, orang itu harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung. Setidaknya, meskipun tidak sempat melihat Taehyung untuk terakhir kali, Namjoon berpikir orang itu tetap harus tahu. Apalagi melihat bagaimana Taehyung menuliskan orang itu, Namjoon merasa jika orang itu juga menyayangi adiknya.

"Siapa Taetae?"

Tangan Namjoon kembali membuka halam selanjutnya. Dan didetik itu juga, semuanya terasa berhenti bagi Namjoon. Melihat sederet kalimat yang ditulis oleh Taehyung, membuat tangannya lemas begitu saja, membuat buku itu terjatuh diatas pangkuannya.

"Ini… tidak mungkin kan Tae?"

[21 – 12 – 2015

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika orang yang kucintai adalah kakakku sendiri?_ ]

"Aku? Kenapa harus hyung, Taehyung-ie? Kenapa harus hyung?"

Dengan sekuat hati, Namjoon kembali mengambil buku itu dan mulai membaca seluruh cerita adiknya. Rahasia adiknya.

[ _Awalnya, aku tidak menyadari perasaanku. Semuanya berjalan begitu baik. Aku menyayangi Namjoon hyung seperti adik kakak biasa. Aku senang dengan perlakuan Namjoon hyung padaku. Hyung-ie sangat baik padaku, dia selalu menjadikanku prioritas utamanya. Bahkan tak jarang Namjoon hyung merelakan waktunya dengan Seokjin hyung karena aku._

 _Tapi, saat aku mengerti apa itu perasaan mencintai. Aku mulai meragukan perasaanku pada Namjoon hyung. Hatiku selalu berdegup kencang, aku selalu gugup, bahkan tidak jarang aku selalu merona. Aku pikir, itu mungkin rasa kagum ku pada Namjoon hyung._

 _Tapi ternyata bukan._

 _Karena semakin lama, perasaan ini semakin besar._

 _Dan ini menyiksaku._ ]

"Kau pasti tersiksa ya saeng-ie? Kenapa kau harus merasakan itu?"

Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan adiknya selama ini. Dia tidak membenci Taehyung karena hal ini. Tidak sama sekali. Namjoon merasa kasihan pada sang adik. Taehyung pasti telah melalui waktu yang sulit. Mencintai orang yang tidak seharusnya kau cintai. Mencintai saudara kandungmu sendiri.

Namjoon kembali menangis, merutuki kenapa perasaan itu hinggap pada adiknya itu. Adiknya yang baik hati, adiknya yang berhati malaikat, adiknya yang menggemaskan, adiknya yang polos. Kenapa Taehyung harus mencintainya? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?

Dengan hati yang terasa sakit, Namjoon kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Namjoon melihat tahun yang ditulis Taehyung adalah tahun ini. menandakan sudah melewati dua tahun, Taehyung tidak menuliskan apapun dibuku ini. Dan Namjoon semakin terkejut saat melihat tanggal yang tertera dihalaman itu.

[10 – 09 – 2017

 _Jika kita bertemu dikehidupan berikutnya, aku harap kita tidak menjadi adik kakak, Namjoon hyung._

 _Karena akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk tetap mencintaimu, meskipun nanti kau juga bukan untukku._

 _Saranghae, Namjoon hyung._ ]

Tanggal itu, adalah hari dimana semua mimpi buruk bagi Namjoon dan keluarganya terjadi. Hari itu, Namjoon dan Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan. Taksi yang mereka tumpangi tertabrak oleh truk yang oleng. Namjoon mengalami koma dengan luka di kaki dan bahu nya. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Maafkan hyung, Taehyung-ie.. maafkan hyung.. Hyung tidak tahu jika kau memiliki perasaan itu pada hyung. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Dan pemuda itu merasa heran. Seingatnya tadi dia ada dikamar Taehyung, tapi sekarang, kenapa dia ada disini? Di sebuah taman dengan rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang. Namjoon memutuskan untuk berdiri, berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat suara yang sangat ia hafal terdengar.

"Namjoon-ie hyuuuuung~~~"

Namjoon dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat melihat Taehyung tengah melambaikan tangannya sembar berlari kearahnya. Taehyung terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyum kotak menggemaskannya. Dan juga terlihat bercahaya dengan pakaian serba putih itu.

GREP

Namjoon merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh sang adik. Namjoon merasa hatinya menghangat, dia merasa senang sekali. Bisa kembali merasakan pelukan adiknya. Mereka terdiam, seolah ingin merasakan pelukan keduanya lebih lama lagi.

"Taetae rindu hyung.." gumam Taehyung setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Mendengar hal itu, Namjoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung juga sangat rindu Taetae.."

Taehyung akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka, mata besar dengan bulu mata yang indah itu kini menatap lurus sang kakak. Taehyung tersenyum, melihat kakak yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hyung sudah membaca buku ku kan?"

Namjoon terdiam, kepalanya menunduk seraya berucap "Maafkan hyung Tae.. Hyung tidak tahu kau memiliki perasaan itu pada hyung."

"Hmm.. tidak apa-apa.. Hyung tidak perlu minta maaf padaku.."

Namjoon menatap kembali sang adik, menelusuri mata Taehyung. Mencari kebenaran dari apa yang diucapkan sang adik. Dan memang benar, mata itu sejalan dengan apa yang Taehyung ucapkan. Sang adik yang tidak pernah berbohong padanya, sang adik yang selalu jujur padanya.

"Lagipula, jika hyung tahu.. Itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa kan?"

Taehyung kini menggenggam tangan Namjoon, berusaha untuk mengingat bagaimana rasa hangat tangan sang kakak untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Taetae,, ayo pulang.."

Taehyung tersenyum, matanya menatap genggaman tangan mereka.

"Pulang kemana hyung?"

"Pulang kerumah, tentu saja. Eomma dan appa pasti senang jika kau pulang.."

Taehyung menggeleng, masih dengan senyumnya, Taehyung menatap Namjoon.

"Taetae tidak bisa pulang bersama hyung-ie.."

"Tapi Tae.."

"Tidak bisa. Kita sudah berbeda hyung. Dunia kita sudah berbeda."

Mata Namjoon berkaca-kaca, memerah, cairan bening kini menghiasi kedua pipinya. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan garis hidupnya.

"Namjoon hyung jangan sedih. Meskipun aku tidak lagi ada, aku tetap bersama hyung, percayalah."

Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Hyung jaga diri hyung ya? Jangan sampai sakit, jangan terluka, jangan merusak apapun lagi."

Namjoon kembali mengangguk. Tangisnya semakin hebat saat dengan matanya dia melihat tubuh sang adik mulai memudar.

"Hyung jangan khawatir, aku bersama halmeoni disini. Hyung jaga eomma dan appa ya? dan juga Seokjin hyung.."

"Ne.. "

"Aku pergi hyung.. saranghae…"

SLAP!

Namjoon membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan kemudian menyadari kalau tadi hanya mimpi. Karena sekarang, Namjoon masih berada dikamar adiknya. Tertidur menyamping dengan memeluk buku adiknya. Namjoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dari posisi tidur, mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kasur Taehyung.

"Tadi hanya mimpi.. kenapa terasa nyata?"

Mata Namjoon memandang foto Taehyung yang ada dimeja kecil disamping kasur. Taehyung yang sedang menampilkan senyum kotak cerianya.

"Apa kau benar bahagia disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya seolah menghangat. Namjoon memejamkan mata sejenak. Mencoba untuk memantapkan hati untuk membuka lembaran baru tanpa Taehyung, adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

 _Hyung menyayangimu, Taehyung-ie._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa iniiii? Niatnya pengen bikin cerita angst. Tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.**

 **Tapi ya sudahlah, semoga kalian menyukainyaaaa…**

 **Ah, untuk yg request sequel untuk ff Namjin All I Ask.. aku juga pengen bikin tapi idenya gak ada, ada sih Cuma kayaknya pasaran banget .. haha.. Kalau kalian ada ide, silahkan tulis di review nyaaa… nanti aku usahain buat sequel nya… hehe..**

 **And….**

 **Congrats for our boys BTS! Masuk billboard Hot 100!**

 **Kalian hebat, Bangtan and Army 3 3 3**


End file.
